skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Đồng hành
Người đồng hành/Đồng bọn là những NPCs mà đi theo người chơi và góp phần hỗ trợ trong việc tấn công kẻ địch. Họ sẽ thu hút sự chú ý của kẻ địch, và những đòn tấn công của họ mạnh mẽ hơn nhiều so với Thú cưng. Tuy nhiên, không như thú cưng, phần lớn những người đồng hành sẽ chết vĩnh viễn khi hết máu. Những người đồng hành đượ phân thành ba loại khác biệt như sau. Tay sai được triệu hồi Hiện tại, có những phương pháp sau để triệu hồi tay sai: * Staff of Skeleton có thể triệu hồi những chiến binh người xương mà tồn tại trong vòng ~15 giây hoặc khi chúng mất hết máu. . * Snowman Eagle có thể triệu hồi những người tuyết tí hon mà tồn tạo trong vòng 3 giây mỗi khi được phát bắn chí mạng. * Staff of Illusion có thể triệu hồi một bản sao (hai nếu có staff buff) của người chơi trong suốt level hiện tại. * Sử dụng kỹ năng sau khi thờ Statue of the Knight có thể triệu hồi một kỵ sĩ nhỏ tồn tại vòng ~20 giây hoặc đến khi nó hết máu. * Engineer (Kỹ sư) có thể sử dụng kỹ năng của anh ấy để ra một trụ bắn nhỏ tồn tại trong vòng ~10 giây. Trụ bắn này có thể bị bắn phá bởi kẻ địch. * Druid (Ẩn sĩ) có thể sử dụng kỹ năng của anh ấy để triệu hồi hai con chó sói. Những con sói này hoạt động tương tự như Thú cưng, chúng không chết đi nhưng sẽ ngừng tấn công trong vòng 30 giây khi hết máu. * Trong bản cập nhật Phục Sinh, khi gặp một quả Easter egg (Trứng Phục Sinh) trong quá trình chơi có thể triệu hồi 1-5 con thỏ mà hoạt động như thú cưng thông thường. Nhân vật sử dụng được dưới dạng NPC Khi ở căn phòng mở đầu của mỗi level, một trong những Nhân vật sử dụng được có khả năng xuất hiện. Nếu họ là một trong số sau, họ sẽ hỗ trợ người chơi đến hết level hiện tại, hoàn toàn miễn phí: * Rogue (Đạo chích) - Tay cầm Jack and Mary. * Assassin (Sát thủ) - Tay cầm Blood Blade (Huyết Gươm). * Elf (Tiên nhân) - Tay cầm Ancient Bow (Cung tên Cổ). * Berserker (Quyền thủ) - Tay đeo Boxing Gloves (Găng tay Đấm Box). * Druid (Ẩn sĩ) - Trong trường hợp này anh không đi theo, thay vì vậy, anh sẽ triệu hồi 1 con sói để hỗ trợ. * Hãy ghi chú rằng những vũ khí của họ không bị tác động bởi những nâng cấp nhân vật mà bạn đã thực hiện. Lính đánh thuê (LĐT) Họ có thể được tìm thấy ở các phòng nhỏ hơn ở phần lớn các level. * Họ thường xuất hiện trong một căn phòng được đánh dấu bằng một dấu chấm than to màu vàng trên mini map, cùng với Gold Mine, Crystal Mine (Mỏ Vàng, Mỏ Pha lê), hay Một căn phòng toàn Kẻ địch cấp cao. Họ có thể được thuê bằng Vàng, và giá cả sẽ được tăng dần theo tiến độ hoàn thành level (15-30), có thể được giảm giá nếu có Sales buff. Người chơi chỉ có thể thuê một người Lính đánh thuê một lúc. Nếu Lính đánh thuê hiện tại đã bị giết, thì những LĐT khác không có khả năng spawn cho đến level tiếp theo. * Nếu người chơi có điều kiện thử thách “Increase number of bonus rooms” (Tăng số phòng thêm - phòng [ ! ]), việc có hai LĐT cùng một lúc là khả thi, nhưng người được thuê đầu tiên sẽ biến mất ở level tiếp theo. Người chơi có thể tìm thấy một Drillmaster (Huấn luyện viên) để làm LĐT mạnh mẽ hơn, bằng cách bỏ ra một lượng tiền vàng. Mỗi LĐT se cầm theo một vũ khí mặc định. * Họ đều có một danh sách vũ khí thích ứng riêng. ** Tuy nhiên, họ chỉ có thể cầm những vũ khí có độ hiếm từ Lam/Tốt trở xuống theo mặc định. Họ có thể cầm những vũ khí tốt hơn sau khi được huấn luyện bởi Drillmaster, hay nếu người chơi sở hữu Pet buff. * Để đổi vũ khí cho họ, dẫn họ đến một vũ khí, nếu thích ứng, họ sẽ bình luận về nó rồi cầm nó lên 2 giây sau. * Nếu LĐT chết, vũ khí họ đang cầm sẽ mất đi vĩnh viễn. * Tất cả LĐT có thể cầm loại vũ khí linh tinh/tạp nham. Ví dụ như: Badminton Racket, Basketball, Bassball Bat, Broom, Carrot, Fish, Football, Green Onions, Heavenly Sword, Meat, Plunger, và Umbrella. Danh sách này không bao gồm vũ khí huyền thoại như Shield vì lí do họ không thể cầm chúng cho đến khi được huấn luyện bởi Drillmaster Upgrades/Pet Buff. Cho đến hiện tại, có tổng cộng 7 LĐT khác nhau: Royal Knight (Kỵ sĩ Hoàng gia) * Anh nhìn giống như một tên Elite Knight thông thường ở các level 2-x, nhưng với tông màu và một chiếc khiên nhỏ màu xanh lam. * Chỉ số máu cơ bản của anh là 70, cao nhất trong tất cả LĐT. * Vũ khí mặc định của anh chính là Royal Knight's Short Sword. ** Anh từng cầm Carrot trong dịp Phục Sinh 2018. * Anh có thể cầm chủ yếu vũ khí cận chiến (đặc biệt là gươm kiếm các loại). * Lời thoại: ** Tương tác: "Need help?" (Cần giúp không?) ** Được thuê: "Yes, master" (Tuân lệnh, Chủ nhân.) ** Không có tiền thuê: "God bless you" (Chúa phù hộ ngươi.) ** Gặp vũ khí thích ứng: "Hah, a fine weapon" (Hà, một vũ khí lành.) ** Tám chuyện: "Don't feel comfy with hi-tech" (Thần không thấy thoải mái với công nghệ cao.) ** Dẹp sạch phòng: "I will protect you" (Thần sẽ bảo vệ Chủ nhân.) ** Chết: "...." Headgear Hero (Anh hùng đeo Mặt nạ) * Ông nhìn như mặc một bộ đồ của một người anh hùng đeo mặt nạ, khá giống với Người Dơi (Batman). ** Chính vì vậy, cộng đồng người chơi hay gọi ông là Batman/Người Dơi. * Chỉ số máu cơ bản của ông là 50, thấp nhất trong tất cả LĐT. * Vũ khí mặc định của ông chính là Headgear Hero's Machine Gun. * Ông có thể cầm các loại súng lục và súng trường. * Ông bắn theo lối xả đạn lẫn bắn từng viên một. Vậy nên việc cho ông những khẩu súng xả hoặc súng trường nhắm có thể có lợi thế lớn. * Tất cả lời thoại của ông là kaomoji (Ký tượng biểu cảm của Nhật Bản). * Lời thoại: ** Tương tác: "=v=" ** Được thuê: "=3=" ** Không có tiền thuê: "TAT" ** Gặp vũ khí thích ứng: "=w=" ** Tám chuyện: "=o=" ** Dẹp sạch phòng: "=o=" ** Chết: "TAT" Mercenary Intern (Lính đánh thuê tập sự) * Hắn đội một cái mũ nhọn và bộ giáp màu sậm với lớp kính bảo hộ, nhìn tương tự như ký hiệu của phòng chứa Boss. * Chỉ số máu cơ bản của hắn là 60. * Vũ khí mặc định của hắn chính là Mercenary Intern's Shotgun. * Hắn có thể cầm những loại shotgun và một số súng phóng hoả tiễn (như Cluster Missile). * Lời thoại: ** Tương tác: "What?" (Cái giề?) ** Được thuê: "Don't get in my way." (Đừng có mà ngáng đường đấy.) ** Không có tiền thuê: "No money? Get out!" (Hết tiền à? Cút!) ** Gặp vũ khí thích ứng: "This weapon suits me" (Vũ khí này hợp với bố mày đấy.) ** Tám chuyện: "I like this gun" (Bố mày thích khẩu này.) ** Clearing Room: "I like this gun" (Bố mày thích khẩu này.) ** Chết: "...." BarbarQ * Được thêm vào trong bản 1.5.0. * Bề ngoài của ông là một tên quỷ lùn râu đỏ đội một cái nón viking. * Chỉ số máu cơ bản của ông là 65. * Vũ khí mặc định của ông là Raw Axe. * Ông có thể cầm các loại vũ khí cận chiến (trừ những cây giáo). * Lời thoại: ** Tương tác: "Got some mushrooms?" (Nhóc có nấm không?) ** Được thuê: "Food time" (Đến giờ ăn rồi.) ** Không có tiền thuê: "I'm starving" (Tao sắp chết đói đây này.) ** Gặp vũ khí thích ứng: "Hah, a fine weapon" (Hà, một vũ khí ngon.) ** Tám chuyện: "Hah, giant monster" (A, con quái khổng lồ!) ** Dẹp sạch phòng: "Monster meat for diner" (Thịt quái để làm pữa tối!) (có sự đánh vần sai) *** Nếu chỉnh ngôn ngữ thành Trung Quốc, anh sẽ bình luận về một nhân vật trong trò chơi. ** Chết: "...." Legendary Apprentice (Đệ tử huyền bí) * Được thêm vào trong bản 1.7.5. * Hắn nhìn như một tên yêu tinh thường gặp trong màn Rừng rú, nhưng mặt nạ lại khác màu. ** Điều này phần nào giải thích tại sao chủ yếu lời thoại của hắn ta đều là “hmmm”. * Chỉ số máu cơ bản của hắn là 55. * Vũ khí mặc định của hắn chính là Legendary Apprentice’s Magic Staff. * Hắn có thể cầm Trượng, cung và giáo (Laser, Trident, và Pitchfork). * Lời thoại: ** Tương tác: "Hmm" ** Được thuê: "Hmm~" ** Không có tiền thuê: "Hmm..." ** Gặp vũ khí thích ứng: "Hmm!" ** Tám chuyện: "Hmmmm" ** Dẹp sạch phòng: "Hmmmm" ** Chết: ".''" Sootsoot * Được thêm vài trong phiên bản 1.7.5. * Hắn có ngoại hình của một con quái màu tím với bộ dạng giống người, hắn mặc một cái tạp dề mũ đầu bếp. * Chỉ số máu cơ bản của hắn là 55. * Vũ khí mặc định của hắn chính là Monster Cuisine. * Hắn có thể cầm Vũ khí quăng ném và railgun, mặc dù cả hai loại đều không ăn được theo lời thoại của hắn. ** Với những vũ khí quăng ném có chức năng cận chiến, hắn có thể thực hiện đòn cận chiến. *Lời thoại: ** Tương tác: ''"Do you like Monster Cuisine?" (Nhóc có thích Monster Cuisine (Ẩm thực Ma Quái) không?) ** Được thuê: "You are now my master!" (Ngài giờ là chủ nhân của tui.) ** Không có tiền thuê: "Can't even afford this?" (Tiền thuê tui mà còn không có à?) ** Gặp vũ khí thích ứng: "Is this edible?" (Cái quái này có ăn được không?) '' ** Tám chuyện: ''"New ingredients to cook with!" (Lại thêm nguyên liệu nấu ăn!) ** Dẹp sạch phòng: "What shall we cook today?" (Hôm nay nấu món quái gì đây) ** Chết: "...." Mad Scientist (Tiến sĩ điên) * Tên thật của LĐT này là một bí ẩn. Tuy nhiên, trước khi thanh Crowbar (Xà beng) được đổi tên, tên cũ của nó ám chỉ rằng tên của ông là "数学天," hay"Thiên tài Toán học." * Được thêm vào trong phiên bản 2.0.0. * Ông nhìn giống những người tiến sĩ điên thường gặp từ nhiều bộ phim, với áo khoáng dài, quả đầu lộn xộn và một khuôn mặt kì quặc với đôi mắt xoay qua xoay lại. * Chỉ số máu cơ bản của ông là 55 (trừ khi ông phản bội người chơi). * Vũ khí mặc định của ông chính là Crowbar. * Ông có thể cầm chủ yếu các loại Vũ khí Laze. * Đây là LĐT duy nhất miễn phí. ** Tuy nhiên, nên cẩn thận khi thuê ông ta, ổng có thể phản bội người chơi ngay lập tức sau khi được thuê, và người chơi có thể giết ổng hoặc chỉ việc chạy đi. Đây là LĐT duy nhất mà có hành vi như vậy. *** Khi điều này xảy ra, ông ta sẽ chỉ có 50 máu, gáy 4 sát thương, và sẽ luôn cho 4 vàng, 32 năng lượng và chiếc Crowbar khi bị giết. ** Rèn luyện ông ở chỗ Drillmaster vẫn tốn lượng vàng bình thường. * Lời thoại của ông toàn những kí hiệu và mấy thứ tào lao. * Lời thoại: ** Tương tác: "!@#$&^%×-/+{|" ** Phản bội: "^%,\.]/×#@@?:|{ ** Được thuê: "(λ)" ** Gặp vũ khí tương ứng: "!#@$%?" ** Tám chuyện: "^%,\.]/×#@@?:|{ ** Dẹp sạch phòng: ":)&^$#@×&#" ** Chết: "0x5330756C4B6E316768744E6F31......" Thông tin thêm * Trước phiên bản 1.5.0, LĐT không thể nhặt những vũ khí khác trong quá trình chơi. Hồi đó, những buff của người chơi vẫn tác động đến vũ khí của họ. * LĐT Mercenary Intern (LĐT tập sự) có thể được khơi nguồn cảm hứng từ trò chơi ”Doom.” * Sootsoot đến từ một trò chơi khác tên là “''Monster Chef''”. ** Lời thoại khi tương tác mới được thêm vào trong bản 1.8.2. * BarbarQ đến từ trò chơi cùng tên, BarbarQ. ** Ông có thể được nhìn thấy dưới dạng một vị khách ở New Year Dinner (Mâm cỗ Tết). Trong trường hợp này, Ông sẽ cầm Meat (Khúc thịt). * Trước phiên bản 1.7.6, Royal Knight và Headgear Hero từng cầm được Boomerang, một vũ khí quăng ném. * Tiến sĩ điên này là nhắc đến dòng trò chơi Half-Life, ám chỉ bởi lời thoại "(λ)" và việc vũ khí của ông ta là một cái xà beng, cụ thể là nhắc đến nhân vật chính: Gordon Freeman, một người tiến sĩ làm việc tại Black Mesa Research Facility (Trạm nghiên cứu Đồi Mesa Đen). ** Lời thoại khi chết của ông có thể được dịch từ "0x5330756C4B6E316768744E6F31o" Sang "S0ulKn1ghtNo1," đọc "Soul Knight No.1." (Soul Knight số một!). * Trước phiên bản 2.1.0, Nếu Tiến sĩ điên phản bội người chơi, ông sẽ không nhả ra Crowbar khi chết. ** Thỉnh thoảng, khi chết, trạng thái của ông không thay đổi mà vẫn đứng nguyên đấy với hiệu ứng hoạt hình bình thường nhưng không làm gì cả. __NOEDITSECTION__ Thể_loại:NPCs